


And He wasn’t Fast Enough

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Confusion, Gen, Light Angst, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, No happy endings, Sadness, bad needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Bad’s world was at a standstill. Why was all of this happening? Why did it have to happen?————Dreamteam SMP WarBad’s POV during George’s betrayal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	And He wasn’t Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody, Last here 
> 
> I swear, I will post the last 3 Wholesome Week Moments Tomorrow, they are still being written as we speak.

Everything was still.

The leaves in the trees. The animals all around. The people in the distance.

What was going on? Why was he standing over Dream? Why was his face so twisted in what seemed to be anger and rage? 

Bad could feel his feet pounding against the ground, he could feel his own heart racing. He could see Sapnap at his side out of the corner of his eye, pulling ahead of him by a little. The two they were racing towards, plus what seemed to be the people from.. L’manberg, wasn’t it? Bad had chosen his friends over them when he had joined the war. But the only one that he knew from there was Wilbur and the two of them weren’t exactly close. He had a choice and he had gone with the one that had felt right, even if there were two children on the other side. But now, when things finally seemed to be going right, something had gone wrong. 

The breeze was cold, not warm like it was supposed to be on this sunny day. Or maybe it was just him. Bad had a, well, bad feeling about today. George had been asking about why they were fighting this war, about why they were going against kids. And Bad, well, he didn’t know. But he had promised Dream that he would stand by his side. BBH wasn’t going to break it now. 

Why hadn’t he talked to George this morning? Told him that everything would be fine? That this war would end soon enough. That Dream would be back to his overconfident, rambunctious and well, more likable self soon enough. That the Dream that currently was would vanish and this would be a joke in the past. That all of them would be laughing about this tomorrow. 

It didn’t feel that way anymore. Dream was on his feet now. Both of them were shouting, yelling. Bad hated it when the younger two fought. This was different now. More brutal than their normal arguments. George and Dream didn’t argue often. When they did, they always ended it with Dream storming off and George staying were he was. It would probably be the same thing that happened here. But the air felt more charged with static, with emotion. It was tense and he could tell. 

Sapnap had pulled ahead of him by a few feet. How was that possible? The world felt like it was spinning backwards, like time had stopped and he was the only one who knew it. Grass brushed his feet, a branch from one of the few trees coming to smack his cheek. It left a raised red welt. Why hadn’t he avoided it? The landscape had turned to open plains from an area with a few trees. Not that Bad noticed. His eyes were locked on the pair ahead of him. He still couldn’t hear what they were saying, but from what he could guess, it was something pretty bad. 

A storm was rolling in, even if it wasn’t a physical one. It was verbal and everything but the eye of the storm could feel the anger, the confusion and the tension whipping around the pair, snapping at their heels like hungry dogs. Dream was moving now. His mask. He was pulling up his mask. Bad had never seen his face willingly. The only time that he could remember was when his mask had broken. It was the one right before the current one. The one was George had gotten him. They had been mining and a creeper had gotten too close. Dream’s mask had been blown off in the explosion and had shattered in to pieces as it hit the cave wall. 

The bold leader of their team had nearly cried that day. 

He didn’t want to show his face. Bad wouldn’t push him to take off his mask around him, even if he had seen Dream’s face. Personally, Bad though that he was quite handsome and didn’t know why he hid his face- maybe he was self conscious or something?- but he still wouldn’t push his friend to show him again. Especially if he didn’t want to. No matter how much it hurt. It did feel like Dream didn’t trust him as much, which was crazy, Dream trusted all of them, but not showing his face all that often still stung. It felt like a bee sting. In the same place. Over and over and over. 

A cow mooed in the distance, startling Bad out of his thoughts. He had been moving the entire time. His pupils were wide as he scanned his surroundings. Something felt different to the man. It took a second before he realized and Bad realized how scary that was. It was normal. It wasn’t supposed to be scary. It wasn’t supposed to make his breathing hitch just a little in panic.

People were moving. Grass was moving. Animals were moving.

Things were moving again. 

It was too late.

He wasn’t fast enough.


End file.
